


Forest at Midnight

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Consensual non-con, Creampie, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Safewords, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 20. Noncon/dubcon |Foodplay| CreampieTweek Tweak’s always been a weird guy, probably the unfortunate way he was raised, Craig guesses.But this… weird request… even for their weird relationship, this wasreallyweird.But what is a relationship if not give and take? And, weird as it is, what if the enjoyment might not end up being all one-sided, after all..?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Forest at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Warning that this does contain a lot of potentially troubling material! Nothing too extreme—but still some forceful elements and _really_ getting off on just about every specific element of rape, both from the predator and the victim’s perspectives—even if there're constant hints of it being roleplay, so if that might bother you, please skip for your own good!

“Sorry,” Craig had said at the time, voice even, but moved enough to actually express a bit by raising his brows, “did I hear you correctly? I must have something in my ears or somethin-”

“No,” Tweek had said, red-faced but pushing through it like a true soldier as he rattled at a million miles per hour, “you heard me, I said, ‘I want you to rape me,’ and like I also said, you don’t actually have to do it at all, in fact, maybe it’s better you don’t, because I’ve been thinking this for a while, but the more I think about it, the less sure I am, like maybe it’s one of those things that should really just stay in my head and not have to ever be exposed into the world-”

“No,” it was Craig’s turn to interrupt.

He didn’t know what he was saying, even as he said, “Tweek, honey, if you really want something, I’m all ears. I know it’s... an unusual request, for sure—and doesn’t wanting it not make it, uh, erm...” he tries to get around the word before just spitting it out, under his breath like it’s a witch’s curse,  _ “rape?” _

Craig then clears his throat to try to get rid of the strange tension in the room, putting on a trademark cool smile, “But yeah, haha! I mean, if you really want to, Tweek, I... I think I could try.”

The attempted distance from the dark subject was noted, and the sheer unease was obvious in his voice and face.

But it was much better than Tweek expected, so he took what he could get anyway.

~~~

And that’s how Craig Tucker ended up here, freezing his ass off in the middle of the woods at night, waiting for his beloved, but sometimes highly questionable, boyfriend to walk by so he could... do something.

He imagines that “something” should be suitably “rapey” enough: forceful, uncomfortable, sudden, but of course not too painful or anything. Wouldn’t want his precious sweetheart getting hurt, after all.

Even after a couple of weeks of awkwardly coming up with a plan together, Craig’s still asking himself why exactly Tweek would want to do something as fucked-up as this when they could easily just watch a dumb show in their warm house on their comfy couch and maybe screw around at some point all nice and easy-

And then he hears a noise.

Now, he might be the predator in this imagined scenario, but nevertheless, he’s human, so it’s safe to say he gets the shit scared out of him.

Not literally, he just jumps an imperceptible amount back and draws in a sharp, cool breath of fall air, before his brain can remember that he’s fine, and he knows what the sound is.

Thankfully, it doesn’t ruin his erection, either.

Still, his heart is oddly fast, blood thrumming hard enough through his veins that he can hear it in his head, beginning to feel a little funny, as the crunching of dead leaves grows ever-closer.

The way they set this little plan up meant that Tweek was fully expecting to, at some point, be shoved down to the ground by an adult man who was safely his friend, but who he would pretend, for the thrill of it, wasn’t.

What he didn’t know, however, was  _ when _ that was going to happen.

It could have been five minutes ago, when he first breached the forest at the agreed spot of behind the precariously placed park, doing his very best—but probably failing quite a bit in reality—at walking in a straight line southward from then.

It could have been never, ten or fifteen or twenty minutes from now, when he’d inevitably have to give up, still shamefully hiding a tent in his pants of pure anticipation, shaking even despite his heavy coat, call the whole thing quits until the next time he got desperate enough to try such a stupid thing as this.

Or it could have been right now.

Turns out, he’s correct, as the only warning he gets of something coming toward him is the snap of a branch, making him turn one-eighty in a spin that leaves him dizzy-

And entirely vulnerable to the ensuing crash of muscle and limbs that follows.

He’s shoved, pushed, pinned to the ground on his open back, wind knocked out of him just as they agreed beforehand, leaving him truly flustered, blinded, dazed, only able to try to gasp in breath, but finding even that is hard with the strange weight on him that his brain is only beginning to remember the source of.

Craig frowns down at Tweek, face pressed to the floor right next to his, hard to make out in the mere light of a full moon, but still barely possible. Maybe he’d hit him too hard? He was a football quarterback, after all, and Tweek had no padding to cushion what could be a fatal blow. Oh God, had he broken his bones, ruptured an organ, given him a concussion-

“G-green,” he hears, barely a whisper against his ear over the sound of the wind.

But he hears it, and after a brief delay, recalls fully what it means.

So he leans up, taking off right where they left off as though there was no pause to breathe in between, and curls his fingers into the waistband of Tweek’s jeans, eyes catching on the sheer bulge trapped inside of it, so hard and heavy.

But as was laid out in the plan before, Tweek instantly starts struggling.

But there’s a stark difference between saying you’ll do something, and actually doing it, Craig realizes.

Because he might easily tackle or fend off opponents twice the size and body weight of Tweek, but those were only ever games. And sure, a man might give his best during a high school or college football game, but it was nothing,  _ nothing, _ compared to the sheer struggle, the desperate writhing and swinging and clawing leverage to get that suffocating weight off of him, of pure, instinctual survival.

Sure, it was only an imagined danger. He knew the guy trying to undress him and fuck him better than anyone else in the entire world, maybe even himself—but with the setting, a cold forest, the wind howling around them, dark trees in the distance for endless miles, the poor lighting and tears of confusion in his eyes meaning he couldn’t really make out any of those familiar features—it was different.

So, so different.

And although Tweek tries his absolute best, putting up a worthy fight to the body of muscle above him, Craig simply has a better vantage point. Sat on his legs, he keeps them from moving at all, and with arms that can exert more pressure by pure strength than Tweek could ever dream of, he eventually gets his arms pinned down, stopping them from their pathetic assault on his body.

A few minutes’ more wriggling, and Tweek finds himself exhausted. He tries his best to dig into a well of the last reserves of his strength, so he can get him off, fend for himself, go on to live a happy life unviolated by a stranger in the woods, but there just isn’t anything left.

His own body betrays him, leaving him only to gasp and cry real tears, as one hand easily wraps around his two wrists, the other finally able to dive down and do exactly what he’d wanted all along.

Craig hates, absolutely hates, the effect that all that had on him. From the initial assault, the pinning down, safe word whispered in his ear, especially,  _ especially _ the resulting struggle, as he saw every last bit of will and life literally drained out of his little boyfriend.

Pinning him down, with total and complete, genuine power over another human being, it shouldn’t make him  _ achingly hard,  _ should it?

Every writhe underneath him, grinding against his crotch, going straight to his throbbing cock, hard for so long he almost felt like part of him actually did want to just rip his clothes off and sink his cock inside of him already.

God, sure, the scenario was pre-determined, and Tweek wants this, somehow, else he could always just call out otherwise and stop the whole thing immediately, but still, it just...

Feels  _ so wrong. _

“Craig,” he hears, a murmur from below that directs his eyes to it, even then forced to see a reddened, tear-streaked face, knowing he made it. “A-are you okay?”

What? Is  _ he _ okay?

Hah! It would almost be funny if it weren’t so fucked up.

“Light?”

Craig shrugs, deflating a little before he glances back to him, still tired and pinned under his weight. “I don’t know. Yellow? I just, sorry...”

“I-it’s okay,” Tweek smiles, and Craig imagines he would reach up to touch his face, if only he could. “I’m okay, really! I mean, yeah, I’m crying, but I... I’m glad you’re doing this. But if you don’t want to, I understand-”

“No, I just... it just, feels weird.”

“What does?” Tweek asks, doing one of those tactics they’d learned in grade-schoolers’ version of couple’s counselling.

“Just, being all over you, not in the typical way, but like I’m in complete control. And you couldn’t even fight back if you wanted to. It’s not that I don’t trust myself or don’t trust you not to tell me if something’s actually wrong—I know you will. It’s just, so weird...”

There’s a little pause before he finally gets it out, in just the smallest mutter, “It’s so weird how much this actually turns me on... In a fucked up, deep, dark kinda shitty fucking way.”

“Oh, it’s not fucked up or shitty at all, Craig! I mean, it kinda is, but hey, if you think you’re awful for getting turned on by this, imagine how I feel!” Tweek laughs self-consciously beneath him. “Anyway, yeah, I really do like this, Craig. And I, uh, would really enjoy it if you kept going, I mean, if you’re able to, otherwise you can stop at any time, of course, but I’m just saying that I really like the feeling of you on top of me, too, maybe even more than you could ever like pinning me down, ‘cause I like everything about it, the weight, the heat, how utterly exhausted and powerless I am to even try to fight back, how I can feel your hard cock poking between my thighs, God, I’m so fucking hard myself, I have been for like, hours now, I just want you inside me so bad, please, Craig-”

“Shut the fuck up, slut,” Craig suddenly growls, lifting his weight up slightly only to force it back down, hard, cutting Tweek off instantly.

Craig blinks himself out of his stupor, immediately back-tracking. “Sorry, was that too r-”

“Gr-green,” Tweek squeaks, once he gets his breath back.

That does it.

Getting right back into their headspaces as predator and prey, Craig picks up right where he left off, which was, indeed, ripping Tweek’s pants and boxers down.

He assumes whoever he’s supposed to be—a guy so lonely he hangs out in the woods looking for any easy prey to get his dick wet in, apparently—wouldn’t have very much patience left at this point. So he only tears what little attire is keeping Tweek at least a little protected down to mid-thigh.

Only just enough so he can force his thighs to spread with a well-placed knee, pointedly ignoring the crying pleas the other makes of  _ “N-no,” _ and “Stop, God,  _ please!” _ because he knows that that’s all a part of the script.

And, again, he’ll admit, it does turn him on. Quite a bit.

But that’s his role, isn’t it? To become a monster? So he simply goes with the feeling, as he quickly shoves his own jeans down to free his hard cock from his briefs, into the cool of the air, but not for long enough that he’ll go limp.

For there’s a pliant, warm, waiting body right below him.

Well, maybe not so pliant, nor waiting—as he tries again to struggle, one final burst of energy as he sees the very thing that’s about to tear his ass apart, all futile, of course—but he certainly is warm. And that’s really all he needs.

_ “Pl-please, s-stop,” _ he sobs beneath him—a very good actor, probably because he’d been fantasising about this for God knows how long, “d-don’t  _ rape me,  _ please, G-God,  _ no!” _

His voice goes high as the “stranger” above him goes entirely against his wishes, in one hard, brutal thrust, fucking his cock in dry and without so much as a warning, let alone preparation, filling him completely in all the wrong ways, sharp pain up Tweek’s spine like this actually was the first time he’d ever been penetrated.

But of course, it wasn’t. And this wasn’t real, either.

Perhaps it’s better that way, no, it definitely is. Because instead of instantly screaming in agony as his unstretched, unlubed, virgin hole is legitimately torn apart to accommodate an entire, hard cock, it only hurts a fraction as much.

Because he  _ had _ prepared, of course.

Just a few minutes before leaving to act out this entire thing, actually. With multiple fingers, plenty of silicone-based lube assured to last for up to a few hours, and a good half-hour of edging to make sure he’d be on-edge the entire time he was out walking in the cold. It was quite overkill, of course, but that was part of the fun of it, as Craig watched, jacking himself off to the sight, not allowed to touch—not yet.

But, still, that was a dozen or so minutes ago, and Craig did thrust in hard and bone-dry. So, safe to say, it still hurts quite a fucking lot.

But the whimpering and cries of misery, combined with the pained squeezes of an impossibly tight hole around his cock, work wonders for the other.

He himself almost cums at the feeling, of just being able to bury himself in a being apparently unwilling, feeling, hearing it, repulsive words of agony-induced begging driving something ancient and horrible within him to fuck him despite everything telling him to stop.

But once the pain subsides, and Craig’s cock is thankfully coated in lube that had already been coating his insides, Tweek can enjoy the pleasure that he surely wouldn’t if this were real.

But what is real still remains: the cold of the night that Craig’s muscular body pinning him down blocks out, the darkness enveloping their thrusting, convulsing bodies tied together by his cock fucking in and out of him despite the resistance that his hole tries to put up.

It feels amazing, as that cock rubs against his prostate, making him buck his hips automatically, his own slit beading with pre-cum as it’s fucked hard out of him.

So amazing, and yet so terribly wrong. To be fucked against the ground, the scarred, frost-ridden grass, their exposed asses growing slowly numb with the chill of the air, but hips remaining warm for the heat of the other, the friction made from vigorous, ruthless sex.

He begins to moan despite himself, even as he tries to keep up the pleading, he finds he just can’t, mind fogging over with pure pleasure and discomfort, sending him to another plane of existence, it almost seemed.

But he can still remember what this is supposed to be: a disgusting act of bodily invasion, violation, selfish taking by someone so depraved as to fuck him out in the open, under the shade of a few trees still well within walking distance of a nearby town.

He couldn’t even cry out for help if he wanted to, he realizes, as all that spills from his mouth now are mindless curses and whines of pleasure, feeling like nothing but a useless corpse being forced against the ground, legs spread as another used him like a mere, warm fleshlight. Pounding his throbbing cock in and out, slaps of skin against his ass in the otherwise quiet of the night, not a thought in the world for the man beneath him that he was ravishing.

But, of course, Craig does care, immensely.

He listens intently for an actual word to stop, or slow, but never hears it. Peeks through his eyes slitted in his own pleasure to see one still blushing red with the cold and tears, but also contorted in some intense emotion, the moans falling from his mouth implying that it was because he felt just that amazing.

God, it  _ was _ such a weird thing.

Wanting someone to actually rape you, to go so far as to go out in the woods at night just to meet that fantasy.

No wonder he never brought it up to Craig before, he was probably more terrified of the response, the change in opinion of him, maybe even that it might be enough to encourage him to break up with him, than anything else.

A good fear to have.

But, apparently, Craig is just as fucked as him.

Because right when all that heat in Tweek’s belly compared to the freezing temperature of the air becomes too much; the constant torture of a cock head dragging along his prostate, feeling the thickness of his length desperately violate him over, and over, and over again despite how obvious it was that he didn’t want it-

Craig cums right as Tweek does.

Right when he feels the telltale full-body shaking that his boyfriend always does just before he climaxes, hole beginning to pulse around him as his orgasm was just beginning to hit, Craig drives his cock in from tip to hilt in one last deathblow of a thrust.

They both feel warmth across their lower halves: on their stomachs and chests from Tweek’s round of ejaculate, and between their legs, as he buries his seed deep inside his body, just one last act of awful defiance to the other’s fight against this whole thing.

Tainting him in his awful semen, coating every surface of his insides until it spills out to drool down his gaping hole and over his round, reddened ass, between his thighs. The final dark, sullying thing to remember him by, forever, as long as he’d lived knowing what had been done to him one dark, terrible night in the woods.

But, of course, Tweek had wanted that all along.

So right when Craig finally lets his hands go that had been so tight around him in the last couple minutes he was starting to lose blood flow—or maybe that was just the frostbite starting to set in—Tweek leans up, pulling him down and into a tight embrace on the forest floor.

“God,” he pants, wrapping his legs tight around his hips as he finally allows him to move there, too, “that was... everything I wanted and more!”

Craig is still huffing as he glances up, mind washing over what he had just done now that it was all behind him. “Seriously?”

“Oh, yeah! You did great!”

“Thanks-”

“I really can’t thank you enough, honey! Man, you were so awesome, the strength, the power, the ruthlessness, but God, let me tell you, though, I really thought this whole thing wasn’t going to work, and you were gonna call it quits at some point—when I was walking, when you had to confront me and push me down, after you did that, when I started struggling, so on and so on—but you didn’t, and I’m so proud of you, and also ashamed, because this was all my idea and my fault and I know it’s really fucked up and I’m so sorry, it’ll never happen again-”

“Tweek,” Craig stops him from his second ramble this sex session, “we can do it again. But, um, maybe not a forest during winter, ‘cause... it’s already so fucking cold I think my dick might freeze off with my cum going cold and all inside you.”

“Right.”

“So,” he grins, pulling Tweek up into his lap, still connected by his cock in his ass for the moment, although the cum that leaks around his cock and down their legs is, indeed, getting colder by the second, “warm bath?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Tweek nods, laughing.

Yes, a nice, warm bath together after all this... stuff, sounded heavenly to the both of them.

... But hidden in the grins they exchange after, there’s a glint of something dark in both of their eyes.

Yeah... there’d probably be a lot more of this weird, fucked up sex in the near future.

A lot,  _ lot more... _

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
> _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
> _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
> _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> I made this mainly for the prompt, of course lol (and also something I once read on Tumblr a loong time ago lol), but also in a kind of meta way, cause there’s plenty of people into fantasy stuff like this, but would never admit it, and I think that’s sad! Anyway, ty for reading, as always! <3


End file.
